The 1st ever capital hunger games Role play version
by awesomeanimelover98
Summary: ok so me and my friends where role playing on face book and we created this awesome 1st capital hunger games so I decided to share it with you wonderful people. Have fun with your feels. I'll update every Saturday it's 5 parts so yeah. :)
1. Part 1 of 5

**Ok so me and my friends where role playing and I thought I should share it with everyone. At first I thought I should turn it in to a story with one main person to make it less confusing but then I thought that you all wouldn't get the same affect so I just left the rest as it is. Have fun sorry if it's a bit confusing.**

Morning of the Reaping

The new district peacekeeper round all the capital kids to the townsquare area. They drew the blood and line them up boys and girls different areas. They said they are going to pick 12 boys and/or girls to be in the 1st annual hunger games with the capital kids. Whatever number your called in, is what old district you'll be made to represent to make betting easier for people if that makes any sense.

Silly

"Hey mom I'm going to meet Valentina at the reaping." I call as I leave the house. I run over to Valentina. "Hi, hi." "Thank god your here I don't want to be next to strangers, Silly." I giggle "I saw Skrillex over on the guys side." I point over toward where I saw him. Then the reaping starts "For the 1st capital hunger games it will be what ever gender all names are in the basket." The guy on stage reaches into the bowl and pulls out a paper. The first name is drawn and they yell out "Skrillex!". I see Skrillex's face go pale and lose his smile. "Oh no he just got reaped." Valentina started tearing up as she said this. Skrillex walks up with his head hung low on to the stage. I lose my smile and start to tear up. A couple more names were called then I heard my bestest friend in the wholes name be called " Valentina!" My heart drop and I watched as she walked up on stage with the rest of the reapers. When she gets up there I see Skrillex give a sympathetic smile to her. Valentina gave one back. And finally the last name is called "Silly." I stumple up to the stage. With tears streaming down my face. Valentina tried to help me get on stage. I fall to the stage floor and cry knowing all my friends are going to die with me. We can't do this it's not who we are. We weren't raised to fight. I take Valentina's hand and she pulls me up from the ground and I stand beside her. The guy yelled out "Here are the your first tributes of the Capital Games!" And we all got pushed into the speed trains to take us to our hotel rooms where the training area is located at. We got no time to say good bye to anybody. It wasn't allowed. I see Skrillex staring into his hands and start to cry as I'm sure he imagines everyone in the train dying. I drag Valentina over to Skrillex and pat him on the back. He looks up. "Hey guys." He says with a cracked voice. "We make it threw this dude." Valentina said trying to console him. "Friends till the end?" I try and put on a small smile. "Till the very end." Skrillex smiles back. "Yea till the end" Says Valentina. I smile. "Good." The train starts to stop. "I hope we can still like stay together." I say. "We should" Valentina says. We get off the train and Skrillex suddenly says "I think we need an alliance" Me and Valentina pause but then Valentina speaks up and says "Yes we should, three is better than one" "True." The peacekeepers send us to our rooms. We put on our training outfits and go to the training rooms. I walk over to some swords and start playing with it. Not really sure how to use it. A trainer comes over to me and starts teaching me how to use it.

Skrillex

I walk over to the axes and pick one up. I swing it around trying to get a feel of it. Trying to see if it was a good fit for me or not. I try the axes out and start throwing them at the dummies hitting the in the center of the targets. A trainer walks over to me and says not half bad kid but try throwing it like this it helps mainly when the targets moving. So I start learning better ways to use the axes. After a while I walk over to the combat station and train there.

Valentina

I went to the throwing knives station and picked up a pack. I have good aim so how hard can this be I think. I walk over to the digital training area instead of using the dummies. I throw the knives at the digital looking people. I aim at the heart, neck and head. Each time I hit the target like I want to. I'm sweating hard now. I stop as I spot a rock climbing station. Ah the memories of when me and Silly used to race up these things and she'd always lose. She threw the cutest fits.

Silly

I begin to watch everyone. Seeing what there skilled at and what there not. I spot a rock wall and think I could practice my climbing skills, and I also saw a person talking about what things in the wilderness is safe to eat and I thought maybe I do that first and so I head over. I begin listening to the person asking questions about finding water and such.

Silly

I start people watching again and see Valentina on the rock wall I race over and climb up to catch up to her. "Bet I could beat you to the top." I say once I reach her. "In your dreams " She replied climbing faster. I climbed just as fast and reach to pull myself to the top before she could but she has more upper body streagth than me so Valentina won. "Good race Silly" Valentina says as we stand on top of the rock. I start pouting. "When will I ever win!" I complain with a pouty face. Skrillex appears out of no where. "Hi guy's." He says. "What's up dude? Besides us?" Valentina ask. "Umm me, that kid stuck on the ceiling." Skrillex replies. "There's a kid stuck on the ceiling?!" I say shocked. "Yeah over there, hanging by that rope on his foot. Ohh but don't worry, someones getting him." Skrillex says pointing over his shoulder. "I guess someone trap worked." said Valentina.

Skrillex

"Is either mine or that one girls over there."

Silly

"I think we need more people in our alliance."

Valentina

Yea, or we can spilt up into different alliance have a spy in each of them so we be one step ahead

Silly

"I think that can work."

Valentina

U guys up to the idea

Skrillex

"Sure it could work"

Valentina

"Awesome, " I start to climb down the rock and start talking to other tributes who's my age that is 16.

**Alliances! Oooohh scary! Lol I hope you all liked it.**


	2. Part 2 of 5

**Ok so in the last chapter we left off with us deciding to make alliances with the other tributes and if we're still alive when it comes down to it then we back stab them and team up with each other until the end. So to the story.**

Silly

I climb down the wall to people who I saw had skills. They looked pretty weak but I knew they weren't and I could tell they had an alliance.

Skrillex

I climb down with them and look around at people

Valentina

The new alliance taught me more about hand to hand combat

Silly

My new alliance has people of every skill and they each taught me something

Skrillex

Training ends and we're all sent to dinner

Valentina

We were sent into a cafeteia area to eat. I sat next to my new alliance

Silly

I sit a table by myself. after a while some people came to join me. they weren't the people from my alliance so I asked to create one with them and warned them about my other alliance.

Skrillex

I sit by myself and watch everything going on

Silly

"Skrillex. Come sit with us." I wave him over

Skrillex

"Umm, alright." I walk over and take my food.

Valentina

I join y'all at the table

Silly

"Hey Val. Hey Skrillex. This is May and her cousin Mark."

Skrillex

"Hey you guys"

Valentina

" hi"

Silly

They just nodded. And went to another table. "So any of you find out stuff?"

Skrillex

"I found out most of these people plan on betraying each other." I say and bite into my chicken

Silly

"Figured."

Valentina

" My alliance r going to start a bloodbath by the cornucopia and we set up camp there "

Silly

"Of course, have they thought about there first victim yet?"

Valentina

" who every comes to the cornucopia first "

Silly

"I guess I need to stay away from it then. I wonder what the arena's going to be like?"

Valentina

" I wonder too, maybe a forest or underwater"

Skrillex

"I think I might have heard something about a desert."

Silly

"I don't think they'd do that. I heard something about a ruined city."

Valentina

" I think I heard that too a ruined city. They it will remind us of home the arena would be"

Silly

yep

Valentina

So yea

Silly

"I wonder why? Do you think they want us to suffer for what the capital did to them?"

Skrillex

"But why us? It wasn't us who did any of that."

Valentina

"But we let it happen"

Silly

"Because were the kids. And kids can't defend them selves as well as adults."

Skrillex

"But how could we have stopped it at all?"

Valentina

"District 12 and 13 stopped it kinda"

Silly

"I don't know." I rest my head on my arms not hungry any more.

Valentina

"It will be okay silly " I pat her back

Silly

"No. no it won't."

**Welp heres some drama for you at the end.**


	3. Part 3 of 5

**We left off with silly starting to get depressed about all this stuff.**

Skrillex

"Hey, we gotta keep our hopes up." I pat Silly's back

Silly

"Whatever I'm going to my room." I walk out of the dinning room and to the elevator.

Skrillex

"Who should go to support her? Me or you?" I ask

Valentina

"I don't know"

Skrillex

I sigh. "How about you go first and then me?"

Valentina

"Okay" I left out went to the next elevator

Silly

I was sitting on my bed with my face barried in my pillow crying my eyes out. "I don't want to die."

Valentina

I walked into silly's room seeing her crying , I sat on the bed next to her and pat her " hey girly, I understand how u feel"

Silly

"No! I don't want to be comforted! I want to suffer alone! I hate this! There doing exactly what the capital did to them! Do they want us to rebel to?! Why?! Why?" I start sobbing again.

Valentina

" the world is a messed up , throughout the years with sadness the people needs someone to blame I guess they blame us I guess..."

Silly

"I hate this. I have to fight against my two only friends. I have to choose me or them. I have to choose stuff that I as a 13 year old should never have to think about.

Valentina

" I know girly it's hard on all of us. But u need to get up and wipe your tears and become a warrior , if u believe u r going to died, we'll die trying "

Silly

I stop sobbing. And dry my tears. "Fine." I smile.

Valentina

" there u go" I smiled back

Skrillex

I walk up to her room and knock. "May I come in?"

Silly

"Sure."

Valentina

" I should be going back to the training room and get more dirt on the alliance "

Skrillex

I go in. "Hey. How's it going?"

Silly

"Fine." I wipe my eyes again

Skrillex

"You need to talk or anything?"

Valentina

I left the room

Silly

"No Im feeling better now."

Skrillex

"Ok good. I'll be here if you need to talk."

Silly

"Hey you want to play settlers of catan. I found it in that closet?

Skrillex

"Sure." I say. "Where do you want me to sit?"

Silly

"Any where."

Skrillex

"Alright." I sit in a nearby chair

Silly

We play until when I start to get tired

Skrillex

"You sound tired. Do you want to try sleeping?"

Silly

"yeah." I climb under my covers. "Night.

Skrillex

"Goodnight." I say and close the door behind me when I leave.

**Oh no the games start tomorrow what will the friends and crushes do then?! Yes silly and Skrillex have a thing going on they've both always crushed on each other.**


	4. Part 4 of 5

**Day of the games oh crap! what to do?!**

Valentina

My stylus gave me my clothes for the arena which is black shirt and pants and a rain type jacket red and black. I put the clothes on she send me to the tube to be ship to the arena. When the tube moved up I start to her the countdown starting at. 50 seconds

Skrillex

I look around and see no cornucopia

Silly

My stylus gave my a gray full body suit to help with warmth. I stand there feeling sick to my stomach

Valentina

The countdown went though and the alarm went off to show its time to run. I see my other alliance run to the cornucopia starting a bloodbath

Silly

I follow my alliance to a burned down building. far enough away from the main build which is the cornucopia. I see my alliance is missing 3 people.

Skrillex

I run away and hide in the wreckage of the buildings

Valentina

I ran into the cornucopia and picked up a bag of throwing knifes and waited in the cornucopia for other tributes. The bloodbath ended at the cornucopia and the alliance wanted to camp in there but I said it might be to dangerous it's an easy place to get attack. I pointed at the tallest building and said we should set camp there. They all agree we walked to the tall building

Silly

"Ok group. Now we need to be on high ground and it looks like that other group is doing the same which means we need to beat them there. Thankfully we have a head start though. And remember don't hit my friend or else I will personally take your life." I start running and they all follow. We stay to the shadows.

Skrillex

I sneak around and snap the necks of a few people I didn't know. I take their stuff, like weapons and food, and stay hidden

Valentina

My alliance started running and I looked around if I see other tributes

Silly

We reach the tall building and prepare to fight the other group. I look to they sky and see 5 are already dead

Valentina

I ran inside the building to get away from the battle of groups

Skrillex

I look over everyone from a surprisingly stable building *and scout out who's left. "Hello!" I yell out in a voice so that people won't know its me

Silly

"Hey!" I jump on his back after following him and abandoning my other group.

Skrillex

I drop onto my back without realizing who it is. "Woah! Don't do that!"

Silly

I start laughing uncontrollably, in between laughing I said "You should've seen your face."

Skrillex

"Why would you scare me like that?"

Silly

"Cause it's funny." I'm still laughing my butt off. "Hey we should find Val."

Skrillex

I flick her in the nose. "Yea, sure."

Silly

"I bet I'll find -" I pause and look at the sky. "Were the only ones left." "Me, you, and Val."

Skrillex

I lose all happiness in my face with a dull stare

Silly

I run away with tears in my eyes.

Skrillex

"No wait! Please! I want to spare you the pain of our deaths." I run after her

Valentina

I'm still hiding in the tall building on the 10th floor

Silly

I search for Val. If I had to fight some one it will be after Val and Skrillex fight first. So I have to lead him to her or get away from them both. I think running away would be better. I make a run for it. still crying

Skrillex

I keep following her

Valentina

I looked out of the broken window of the building to find anyone

Silly

I come to a stop trying to find a place to hide

Skrillex

I put my hands around her neck. "I'm sorry." I barely whisper and grip hard. I turn her around just before she lets go so she can see one last friends face

Silly

"thanks" I whisper

Skrillex

I let go when she's gone and cry silently

Valentina

I hear a cannon go off.

**Who'd have expected that?**


	5. Part 5 of 5

**I/Silly am dead. So now I will become the most evilest game maker ever.**

Skrillex

I get up with what strength I have left. "Come on out Val! Lets end this already!" I barely yell.

Valentina

I went down the stairs building and I left out of the door I'm on the streets waiting for him

Skrillex

I pick up a brick and go to meet her

Valentina

I took out two of my knifes ready to end this

Skrillex

A walk towards her

Valentina

I threw one of my knifes at him

Skrillex

It lands in my shoulder and I keep walking

Valentina

I threw the another one aiming at his arm so he will drop the brick

Skrillex

It hits my elbow but I grab the brick with my other hand and I'm almost to her

Skrillex

I tilt my head so the brick won't hit me but I feel the air from it. I did a gut punch to him

Skrillex

I double over and headbutt her stomach

Valentina

I use one my arms to cover my stomach. I picked a wood board on the ground and swing it toward his head

Skrillex

It breaks and I push her to the ground, crushing a rib of hers

Valentina

I lay on the ground in pain, but I quickly get up

Skrillex

I smash her foot and getting her back down

Game maker

A building to the left of them starts to fall over in there direction

Valentina

I screamed in pain and I took one of my knifes and stab it in his thigh

Skrillex

I get up and run as fast as I can

Valentina

I quickly get up and try to run fast as I can

Skrillex

I pull one of the knives out of my arm and throw it into her back

Game Maker

It became a domino affect one building after another falling right after the other,following them

Skrillex

I keep running

Valentina

I felt a sharp pain on my back but I forgot about and kept running. I took another threw it at him aiming for his leg

Skrillex

It missed but grazed me. I keep on running

Valentina

I keep running too. While running I try to grab the knife hit the back of my shoulder and I threw it at him again for his face

Skrillex

It scrapes my hair and I keep running, trying not to get my wounds to bleed out

Valentina

I kept running hoping I don't have any internal bleeding

Skrillex

I see a hole in the ground and jump in it

Valentina

I see him jumped into a hole and I turned and jumped into the same hole as the building crash on top of it

Skrillex

I jam my foot into her rib cage

Game maker

the building star pulling together forming creatures that in a way resemble the lost kids.

Valentina

I grab his leg and try to twist it

Game maker

The creatures dig into the ruble where the two are and jump into the sewer hole with them

Skrillex

I twist my leg back and kick her into the sewer water

Game maker

The one that resembles silly says "Why'd you kill me" the sound echos in the tunnel sounding just like silly

Valentina

I fell into the sewer water. "Gross!" I said but I used it to I went underwater and swim

Skrillex

"Gah! Shut up shut up shut up shut up!" I yell to the thing

Game maker

The creature follows his voice and finds him. It looks just like silly but instead made of rock.

Skrillex

I punch at it to make it go away

Game maker

"Are you going to kill me again?"

Skrillex

I start crying and run away

Valentina

I quietly get out of the water.

Game maker

the creatures hear Valentina get out of the water and the rock silly goes up to her. "Did you know the Skrillex killed me?" The rock silly put her hands around Valentina's neck. "He did it just like this."

Valentina

I kicked the rock silly to get it off of me .

Game maker

The rock silly looked sad. "Do you want to kill me too?" The rock silly started crying. And loosened her hold on Valentina enough for her to breath but not escape. Some of the other rock creatures went after Skrillex.

Valentina

When I got out of the grip I moved beside Skrillex

Skrillex

I'm on my knees, my hands over my ears. I see her beside me and decide to end this. I pick up the glass shard beside me and pierce her throat

Valentina

I looked at Skrillex , just gave him one last smile and I stopped breathing

Game maker

And the cannon did not sound. There were no cameras in the sewer. The sewers were not suppose to exist.

Skrillex

I look up and around. "What's going on!?"

Game maker

The cannon had went off for them both while they were fighting

Skrillex

I decide to run away since I may never get this chance again.

**How many people hate me now? I know my friends did when I did that. Heheheh they were so mad that I did a twist like that.**


End file.
